Rina
Rina Atherina Ferguson (greek Ρινα Αδερινα Φεργκουζον), was a Hero of Canvas-Ranger. She was 2nd division member before her death. Her 2nd division friends still acknowledge her as one of their friends, though. Appearance and Personality Rina is a young girl in her sixteen. Her black hair is slightly wild, with two sideburns, the left one is tied. She have violet eyes and fair bright skin. She always seen wearing blue frilled tube-top and a long white skirt. In her Henshin mode, she is seen wearing her military dress, consisting of long blue tubetop, brown miniskirt, and a warmer tied with two belts. She wears shining metal hand and leg protector. Blue neons can be seen glowing filling her attire. Rina have double personality, when living a daily life, she is known for her kind heart, and always smile to brighten the others, although her closest friends know that her smile is used to hide her tearful past. She is polite in speaking, always complimenting others. When in henshin mode, she becomes more stoic and more evil (in terms of appearance). She will slay anyone who get in her way. History Rina was a sole daughter of successful high-ranking military officer, her father was a general of the Atlantis Fleet, and her mother was a successful director of a well-known bank in Atlantis. She lived in a very comfortable life, and trained to be a military officer, just like her father. In her 13rd birthday, a disastrous explosion occurred, and sank the mighty city of Atlantis under the sea. She was wandering in the city outskirts when that disaster happened, and become sole survivor of the destruction. Have no place to go and no one to ask for help, she attempts suicide, but a group of traveler saved her, and invites her to join their group, a group that later known as 'The Dune Nomad'. Months later, she was trained to be an assassin, and erases her emotions. Under the nomad chief's wing, she was delivered to various assassination missions, which always end in success. One day, when United Nations heard of her ability, decided to 'buy' her and recruited her to be one of their special agent. Two and a half years later, she was assigned to a mission in far land, with a man named Muke Lecek. During their journey to the location, she and Muke Lecek grews closer, with Muke Lecek was able to restore her emotions. But when they arrived at the mission location, Muke Lecek suddenly dissapeared. Rina vows to, someday, she would meet him, and thanking him. That mission was revealed to be a member of 2nd Division of Heroes Warning, spoilers may follow As a Ranger She worked as a florist in her own flower shop, and assisted Nakamiya in his restaurant War During War, she fought villains in the National Monument's ruins. After long fight, she was forced to face Haru. Death She was died after war, exhausted and let her energy escapes from her body. Remains of her is kept by her division friends. A place where she died is now full of wild flowers. Siaaaal__Nggak_Juga____by_Erkaz.jpg|Rina's death Spoilers ends here Ability She was known for her effective assassination technique, which is able to takedown many enemies within a short duration. Her stealthy moves allows her to sneak behin her opponents and slay them silently. She is adept at martial arts, and able to use it in battle. By combining her swordplay and martial arts, she is seemingly dancing in her fight. Relationships *Girlfriend of Nakamiya *Learned guitar skills from Algeo *Teaching swordsmanship skills to Algeo *Close friend of Krain, Rena, Zee, and her division members *Assisting Krain at his dojo, The Seventh paradise Gallery Image:Rina.jpg|Rendered image of Rina New_Rhyna___Kanvas_OC_by_Erkaz.jpg|Rina's concept art Trivia *Based on the latest comic from Erkaz, it is possible that Rina will be revived, albeit in different person *Atherina is derived from Athena, goddess of wisdom in greek mythology References http://erkaz.deviantart.com/ Category:Ranger Category:Female ranger Category:Team A